Fight For A Compass
by majesticmcold
Summary: The fight by the lake for the compass, set in the Star Wars universe. Hints of Captain Swan.


**Inspired by my own gifset on Tumblr, I decided to write a little story for it. A Star Wars twist to the infamous sword fight by the little lake.**

* * *

The pair circled each other around the pool, sand shifting underneath their boots. It wasn't large enough to serve as a substantial defence, but it served as a small obstacle they used to regain their breath.

Jedi Knight Emma Swan had chased him all the way out to a small planet in the Outer Rim in pursuit of the valuable artefact the man across from her had in his possession. A small compass, belonging to an important Senator - an important historical object. The thief - a fallen Jedi himself - had managed to elude the local security, so the Senator had turned to the Jedi in desperate need.

It was a simple job, or so Emma had thought. But the ex-Jedi had proven himself to be a slippery little gooberfish.

The man in question lifted the corner of his mouth into a grin. He liked to think himself a Sith Lord - even discarding his old lightsaber in exchange for a red one, the traditional colour that marked a Sith - but in truth, he wasn't anything more than a Dark Jedi. His fall from grace - falling in love with someone outside the Order, a slave woman from Tatooine, then watching her die in front of him - had not been enough to convert him completely, nor had his deeds as a pirate while gallivanting around the Outer Rim Territories been enough to mark him on the Jedi's radar.

Until now. He had stolen one thing too many, and from the wrong person.

Emma's relationship with Killian Jones wasn't a simple one. They had worked together on an assignment before, but they had started out on the wrong foot. While they talked easily enough - and they had been successful on their mission - both distrusted the other, even more so now.

'Come on, Emma,' Killian laughed, his Coruscanti accent marking his wealthy upbringing. 'There's no need for this.'

He held out the compass, dangling it by its chain precariously over the waters. Emma blinked when she saw his hand shine - it was a hook.

'This is what you want, isn't it?' Killian noticed her surprise. 'Ah yes, this? It was meant to be a temporary fix, until I found a proper medical bay, but I rather like it. The lads call me Captain Hook now. Fitting, is it not?'

Emma's shoulders slumped. She was tired of this, and she just wanted to return to the Temple. 'Killian. Just give me the compass back, and I'll let you go.'

Killian's eyes twinkled. 'Now, love, we both know that's not true.'

Perhaps it wasn't. The Order couldn't ignore a rogue Jedi, pirating along the Outer Rim in possession of a lightsaber. But that was a mission for another day. And once Emma slipped a tracking device on his starship, The Jolly Roger, it wouldn't be as hard to find him as it was before.

'You'll have to fight me for it.'

Emma sighed and reluctantly slipped off her earthy brown cloak. Killian watched her carefully, that cocky grin not wavering a bit.

She didn't like the way his eyes didn't leave her, as though he could see right through her. She ignited her lightsaber, the blue plasma activating with a hum, and that gave her some semblance of defence against his intense gaze.

Killian slipped the compass into his coat pocket and unclipped his own hilt. The disadvantage of keeping the hook in favour for a robotic hand was that Killian would have to continue fighting one-handed - but he had always been a spectacular swordsman, and it was only a simple task of changing his technique slightly to match with his handicap.

Killian vaulted into the air, using the Force to steady his somersault over the pool. He activated his lightsaber along the way, and brought it up to meet Emma's. They parried, Killian driving Emma away from the edge of the waters, then separated. Killian's coat billowed out as he spun, and Emma drove her back foot into the sand, making sure she didn't fall.

Killian was still smiling. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

'Let's make this as short as possible, shall we?' Emma moved forward, her lightsaber high.

Their lightsabers met repeatedly, the zooms and clashes filling up the air around them. All Emma had to do was to get close enough to be able to reach his pocket - but Killian's defence was superb.

So while Emma had her lightsaber blocking Killian's, she brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest. Stumbling in the sand and unable to regain his footing, Killian fell with a grunt.

Emma followed after him. With one foot on his wrist, keeping his lightsaber firmly on the sand, Emma pointed the tip of her lightsaber at his throat.

'Compass. Please.'

Killian laughed, though his face was strained. 'You're not going to kill me, love.'

'Compass.'

'It's not the Jedi way. I would know - I used to be one.'

Emma pressed harder down his wrist and Killian let out a gasp of pain.

'Fine, fine!'

There was a pause, after which Killian looked pointedly at her foot. 'You're going to have to get off my hand. I only have one.'

Emma bit her lip, refusing to acknowledge her brief foolishness. With the Force, she called Killian's lightsaber to her hand and stepped away.

Killian watched her warily as he climbed to his feet. 'I like your style. We need more people like you on The Jolly Roger.'

Emma's eyes narrowed. Was her offering her a position on his ship?

He flexed his wrist a few times, then took out the compass and threw it at her feet. 'There. Give Senator Antilles my regards.'

'You can give them to him yourself,' Emma said, picking up the compass, 'because you're coming back with me.'

Killian chuckled. 'Oh no, lass. Not as easy as that, I'm afraid.'

He darted forward, his hook swinging. Much to Emma's surprise, the hook connected with her lightsaber and sent it flying.

'How -?'

'Mandalorian iron, love.' Killian held out a gloved hand and his lightsaber returned to him. Emma couldn't do anything but stand in shock as he started to jog away, back in the distance towards The Jolly Roger. 'I only take the best!'

'But -'

'We'll meet again, Emma Swan!'

Now grumbling, Emma bent to pick up her lightsaber handle, attaching it back to her belt before slipping on her cloak. She got the compass, and that was her mission. She succeeded.

But, as Emma watched the disgraced Jedi Killian Jones run back to his ship, she couldn't help question how victorious she really was.


End file.
